


【本马达】抱歉，Affleck先生（全）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 白发本×幼齿呆(清水)rps与真人完全无关





	【本马达】抱歉，Affleck先生（全）

1.  
大学时，同学luke到Matt宿舍里问功课，指着书架惊奇地感叹，原来你也爱看哈利波特？  
Matt只是笑。luke说，我还以为你永远只会抱着法律书啃，毕竟连假日都看你往图书馆跑，从不回家。  
Matt心想，那是因为我已经没有家了。  
意外总是比明天先来。那年他兴冲冲地去参加中学夏令营，经营一盘小生意的父母难得过二人世界，于是自驾出行N度蜜月。  
公路上出了意外，Matt一夜之间成了孤儿。  
生意人的遗产清算起来麻烦又费时，牵扯到的货商与三角债太多，Matt暂时什么都得不到。  
混乱中，少年被亲戚们踢皮球似的踢到舅母家寄宿。  
舅母有五个儿女，大大小小跑满一屋子，吃饭时的尖叫声可以震翻屋顶。Matt小心翼翼端着他分到的那份面包与麦片坐在角落里吃。  
也许每个曾经寄人篱下的少年都觉得自己像哈利波特。  
舅母是个腰身粗圆的家庭主妇，嗓门比她的腰还粗，每每当着Matt的面抱怨:“见鬼！我已经够烦了，还得多做一份家务！这个月牛奶又涨价了！”  
明明白白把对Matt的嫌弃写在脸上。事实上呢，Matt已经很懂事，自觉帮舅母收拾房子，洗衣刷碗，没事决不离开自己暂居的储物间。可舅母依然装看不到。  
舅舅很少在家。有天他喝得半醉看球回来，Matt鼓起勇气向他要学费。  
曾接受过姐姐姐夫不知多少帮助馈赠的舅舅，嘟囔着掏出几张皱巴巴的钞票，一边说，你怎么还要读书。我十六岁就工作了。  
可我才十四岁，Matt咬着下唇，把眼泪忍回去。  
“Affleck先生说，他已经先拨一笔钱给你们让我支付学费……”  
Affleck先生是位很有名望的律师，也是Matt父亲生前的好友，他正在帮Matt处理父母的遗产。  
谁知舅舅听了他这话，暴跳如雷:“你是说我贪了你那份学费？”  
不住叫他滚出去，叫得声震屋宇。舅母双手搭在围裙上冷笑，她生的小儿子呼啸着上来踢表兄的腿，奶声奶气地助阵:“滚出去！滚出去！”  
Matt一言不发，转头回房收拾了少之又少的行李，夺门而出。  
门外正在下雨，而身后舅舅的骂声仍不绝于耳。  
Ben接到电话赶过去时，少年正被困在街头公共电话亭里，身上衣物湿了大半，冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
一双蓝眼睛也湿漉漉的，仰视着他:“抱歉，Afflleck先生。我不知道还能向谁求助。”  
高大的中年人面无表情，脱下大衣罩在少年身上。“先上车。”  
Matt提着寒酸的行李，紧紧拉着尼子大衣的衣襟，上了Affleck先生的黑色大车。司机缓缓启动车子，Affleck先生陪他坐在后排，从小格子里拿出一瓶白兰地。  
“喝点酒暖一暖。”  
“可是我……”Matt惊呆了，身为律师的Affleck先生竟然敢让他这个未成年人喝酒？  
“没关系。”  
车厢温暖，与外面的风雨完全隔绝开来。少年捧着酒瓶，抬眼看着半身隐藏在昏暗光线里的男人。不知为何，Affleck先生让他觉得，比任何人都可靠。  
他还披着男人的厚大衣。鼻端隐约闻到被雨水冲淡的，古龙水的气味。  
Matt拔开瓶塞，一仰头，辛辣的酒液从喉管滑向胃袋。片刻后，身上果然从内而外暖起来。  
这是少年第一次喝酒。  
之后的人生里，还有无数个“第一次”，是由Affleck先生为他带来的。  
2.  
Matt并不清楚父亲是如何结识Affleck先生的。他只知道从他记事起，Affleck先生就是自家小公司的律师。  
在少年心目中，他是一位可靠的，值得尊敬的长辈。但Matt没想过Affleck先生的排场竟比他想象中大得多。  
他也没想过，自己会在Affleck先生的大宅里一住好些年——从那个雨夜开始。  
“安心住吧。”律师坐在餐厅长桌的一头，慢条斯理地用早餐。女仆过来为坐在另一头的Matt送上新鲜牛奶，刚出炉的面包片抹上黄油，散发出诱人的香气。  
律师说，所有的生活费和学费，会从你父母的遗产里扣除。如果你愿意的话，可以一直在这里住下去，直到你能独立生活。  
他为什么不愿意？  
Affleck家的大宅和舅母家是两个世界。据管家说，这是先生家的祖产之一。整座宅子静幽幽，管家和仆人只在按铃之后才出现。偶尔在家用餐的Affleck先生大多时候很沉默，然而Matt并不觉得这种沉默令他难堪。恰恰相反，他非常适应Affleck先生的生活习惯与节奏，在这里，他并没有任何寄人篱下的感觉。  
Affleck家从主人到下仆都十分尊重他，尽管他还是个孩子。  
要到很久之后，Matt才辗转知道父母的遗产在资债相抵之后根本没剩下什么。父亲是个豪迈大方的人，没有节蓄观念，丝毫料不到自己会在壮年发生意外，连一份稍好的保险都没买。甚至为了让Matt顺利接收遗物，Affleck先生还付了一笔款子。  
也要到很久以后，Matt自己成了法律系学生，才明白Affleck先生能成为他的临时监护人，需要摆平他所有的亲戚。当然，这对律师先生来说，不算太难。  
只要Matt说，我愿意，他就会不动声色地替少年办好这一切。  
舒适平静的生活迅速治愈了沉浸在丧亲之痛的少年。他又逐渐恢复了原本开朗活泼的性格，在学校里重新成为学习好运动优的风云人物，还参加了戏剧社。  
上高中那年，有天他抱着篮球回来，发现刚出差归来的Affleck先生正坐在客厅里休息。  
他总是在出差。  
“您回来了。”  
少年忙止步，露出一个灿烂的笑脸。  
律师怔愣片刻，才微笑回应:“好久不见。你长高了，Matt。”  
才一年多，瘦小的男孩已完全变了样。头发依然是明亮的金色，眼睛也仍湛蓝澄澈，但整个人都丰润了一圈，洋溢着满满的青春气息。  
Ben仿佛觉得眼前的少年有些陌生，但他没多说什么，只是转开了视线。  
Matt没察觉男人的异样，他只为对方发现自己长高了而兴奋。少年人总在期盼着长大，在晚饭时他还对Ben说，希望我将来能长得和您一样高，Affleck先生！  
Ben笑起来。他无意打击少年的期望，但他也记得Matt的父母都不太高。然而面对Matt的笑脸，中年人只温和地笑着说:“那很好。”  
最终Matt的身高停在5尺10寸，仍是比Ben矮了大半头。出色的运动细胞并没有帮助他长高，每每想起青春时期对身高的执念，Matt总会扁扁嘴，斜眼仰视身边过于高大的男人。而男人则像是知道他在怨念什么，伸手将他拢进怀里，轻拂他柔顺的金发。无声地安抚。  
都是后话。  
这次Ben出差回来，给自己放了个小假。一连好些天，Matt都在餐桌上见到了他的监护人。少年很开心，迫不及待地向Ben分享他在学校的见闻。吧啦吧啦说了一通，又害羞起来:Affleck先生会觉得自己幼稚可笑吧？都是些高中生的琐事，成年人哪会感兴趣？  
可当他鼓起勇气抬头，发现Ben正在专注地倾听，脸上并没有一丝不耐烦，刚才生出的忧虑又统统烟消云散了。  
Affleck先生才不是“那种”成年人，Matt想。他是位高贵的绅士。  
于是在用餐之外的时间，Matt也在有意无意地寻找机会接近Ben。没什么目的，或者说他也不清楚自己的目的……他只是很想和Affleck先生多相处一会儿。  
Affleck先生身上似乎有种难以描述的吸引力。  
周末午后，Matt没去打球，特地跑到读书室去。他知道Ben常在那儿用下午茶，看一会儿书。希望对方不要在意自己的打扰——少年惴惴不安。  
Ben果然在。  
他让女仆加送了一份点心，邀请少年和自己共进下午茶。他们愉快地聊起Matt学校里的写作课，聊起十九世纪文学，分享各自喜爱的作家。  
Matt只觉得自己从未度过如此快乐的下午。  
这段美好而短暂的假日结束在一个周五夜晚。  
Ben忘了自己那天为什么路过三楼的日光室。只是听到有人在说话，随意多看了眼——  
他看到一个穿长裙的背影，皱了皱眉，家里什么时候多了女眷？忽然，他惊讶地问:“Matt？”  
Matt慌慌张张转头，看到Ben的瞬间，整张脸涨得通红。  
怎么会这么巧！他以为这时候不会有人路过日光室的！  
听到Matt结结巴巴地向他解释，这次他们戏剧社排一出反串剧目，男女生互换角色，Ben旋即释然。不过，小家伙竟躲在这儿试戏服背台词，怎么不在自己房里？  
“我，我得练习，一场舞会。”Matt的头快埋进胸口了。  
原来如此。日光室确实更宽敞，适合练习跳舞。“你们排什么剧目?”  
“《项链》。”  
“哦。你是玛蒂尔德。”  
“……嗯。”声若蚊蚋。两手紧抓着戏服裙摆。  
“所以，你需要舞伴吗？”  
啊？  
Matt飞快地抬头，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
Ben挑挑眉:“不需要？”  
“不，不……我，我是说，好的。”他差点咬到舌头。  
一双大手忽然搭上他的腰，还没等他反应过来，已经被搂到Ben身前。他没站稳，几乎撞进男人怀里，下意识双手攀住对方的肩。  
好宽厚的肩膀……Matt像是头一回意识到Ben身材有多高多壮。远远看着，和贴身比较，感受截然不同。  
他只跟社团女生学过两天女步，跳得七零八落，三脚有两脚踩了裙摆。于是他愈发慌乱，鼻尖上都急出了汗。  
Ben却像是很淡定，轻轻哼着拍子，几乎是把怀里身材娇小的少年足不沾地地带着舞动。  
只是他的心里并不如表面那么平静。  
天已经晚了，玻璃打造的日光室外是一片澄明星空。星光映在少年泛着汗光的脸上，打出一圈柔和的光晕。  
他想抬手抹去那翘起的鼻尖上几颗俏皮的汗珠，又生生将这不该有的欲望压下去。  
“啊呀！”  
还是闯了祸，Matt一脚踩在Ben脚背上，自己反而惊叫起来。  
Ben扶稳他，然后，后退。  
“抱歉，Affleck先生……”  
男人双手插进裤袋里，微笑:“好了。你继续练习。祝你演出成功。”  
他转身走开，忽然又回头交代一句:“对了，我明天出差。”  
“哦。”  
Matt怅然若失，看着男人的背影消失在走廊尽头。  
Affleck先生又开始频频出差，很少与Matt碰面。  
3.  
让Ben中断工作赶回来的原因是，Matt在学校打架了。  
律师赶到学校时已近黄昏。他走进通向校长室的走廊，看到被他临时监护的少年正坐在办公室外长凳上等他。  
脸上脖子上都涂了好几处棕黄的碘伏，两手包着纱布，可见很是吃了些苦头。  
“抱歉，Affleck先生。”  
少年低着头起立。Ben面沉如水，没有责问他，点点头进了校长室。  
耐心听校长和老师说完原委，他向学校保证会好好教育孩子，便将Matt领了回去。  
“为什么突然打人？”  
两人并排坐在汽车后座上许久，Ben突然打破沉默。  
刚才老师只说了Matt在高中校际篮球赛上和其他学校校队成员互殴，而且是他先挑衅动手，并没有说具体原因。Ben相信Matt不是那种无理取闹的孩子。  
“那是我表兄。”  
Matt把视线从窗外转向他的监护人。Ben挑了挑眉，等待下文。  
是他的表兄，舅舅舅母的宝贝大儿子，和他同级。Matt从舅母家搬走后没和他碰过面。  
其实Matt也并不打算和亲戚相认，他们没有那么深厚的感情。恰恰相反，Matt可记得他在舅母家那些日子里，表兄如何轻蔑他，管他叫“来咱家吃白饭的小子”。谁教的？自然是舅母。  
然而表兄似乎很关注他，尤其像是对他脚上那双昂贵的新款篮球鞋十分嫉妒，非要找机会踩一脚，撞他两下。Matt皱着眉头避开，他向来靠技术取胜，还真不想和这种大胖子硬碰硬。可在中场休息时，Matt看到对面表兄拉着他那队球员对这边挤眉弄眼，故意扬声说他的八卦。  
“……那家伙以前在我家寄宿的时候可寒酸了……”  
“还不是因为对中年阔佬摇屁股……”  
那边的队员霎时哄笑不止，还有人对Matt吹口哨，青春期的孩子残忍起来不可思议。  
Matt直接一个篮球砸到表兄头上，没等人反扑，就骑在那胖子身上狠狠把拳头砸下去。  
顿时，来帮忙的，想劝架的，队员和观众，学生与老师，乱成一团。  
当Matt被人拉开时身上早挂了彩，不过Matt告诉Ben：“那肥猪伤得比我重。我可不会让他好过。”  
他半点没隐瞒，把表兄恶毒的言论一个字一个字重复给Ben听。  
Ben没想到事情是这样，抬手揉着眉心，企图遮挡他难得的尴尬表情。  
外头的零星流言，他不是没听到。所以他尽量不和Matt一起在人前出现，也尽量少在家里住，但是流言依然挡不住。  
他有些怀疑Matt是否完全懂得他表兄那些话的内涵，少年纯真的表情在复述时丝毫未变，一脸天真。但当Ben与他对视时，Matt像是知道他在想什么，轻轻点头：“是的，Affleck先生，我很明白他这样说是什么意思。”  
……更尴尬了。Ben不禁轻咳两声，才开口接话：“那你认为我该怎么处理呢？如果你觉得困扰……”  
“Affleck先生，您想赶我走吗？”  
少年本来平静的表情骤然变色，蓝眼睛顷刻间蒙上一层水雾：“因为收留我让您的名誉受损？”  
“不，不是。”  
Ben立刻否认。“名誉”这种东西对他而言无关紧要，以他在业界的地位与财势，谁都不敢在他面前嚼这种舌根。闲杂人等只会选择伤害弱者。  
他只是担心Matt。  
少年的情绪并未因为Ben的否认而好转。他坐开了一点，紧靠着车门，把脸贴在车窗玻璃上。Ben用眼角的余光扫过去，隐约看到玻璃上沾了薄薄的水汽。  
Matt在哭。  
中年人想安慰他，最后却还是忍住，扭头看向另一边的车窗。  
晚上，Matt去敲Ben的房门。自他入住以后，他还没这么唐突过。  
敲了好几声，房门才打开。Matt刚想和他的监护人打招呼，忽然愣住。  
Ben正抓着一条雪白毛巾擦拭头发，全身仅在下半草草围着浴巾。细小的水珠沿着他肌肉分明的胸腹曲线往下流动，Matt竟头一次发现高大的男人身上的体毛很重——这景象隐隐对他造成了难以言说的冲击，他慌忙道歉：“我不知道您正在洗澡……”  
“进来再说。”  
男人甩开毛巾，声音大概因为泡澡的缘故，有些低哑。  
Matt跟在他身后走进去，视线平直停留在那身同样遒劲结实的背肌上。  
宛如希腊神袛雕像般完美的雄性躯体。和自己完全不同的，充满男性荷尔蒙的雄性躯体。  
他没见过这样的Affleck先生。  
无论是以前在父亲公司里偶然遇到，还是共同生活后的相处中，Matt印象里的Ben总是衣冠楚楚，风度翩翩。近年来，中年人鬓角也随着岁月增长染上些许斑白，但精心打理过的浓发，被这几丝星霜点缀得更加富有成熟的魅力。不管什么时候，Matt所见到的他，总是那样完美。  
可是此刻，中年人卸下了所有在上流社会所必须的铠甲，却让Matt感觉……这样的Affleck先生，好像更有攻击力了……他也不知道自己为什么会这样想。  
“怎么了，Matt？”  
Ben让他进来后又进浴室去换了件浴袍，把湿发稍微向后梳理下，才招呼他过来谈话。  
他们坐在房间一角的沙发区，少年局促地把两手按在膝头：“Affleck先生……”  
“嗯？”  
“不要……”吧嗒一声，眼泪滴落在手背：“不要把我赶出去……”  
他轻轻抽泣着，声音软软糯糯地像一团软糖：“我已经无处可去了……”  
“Matt。我从没说过要让你走。”  
Ben情不自禁拍拍他的肩膀：“我说过，只要你愿意，你可以一直住下去。”  
“真的吗！”  
少年破涕为笑，反手将Ben拍打他肩膀的手握住：“您不会赶我走？”  
Ben低头凝视那只手。  
Matt的手和他的身材比例一致。比Ben骨节分明的大手短一些，手指头肉肉的，指甲是健康的淡粉色。握在掌心又热又软。  
他心头微微悸动，慢慢将自己的手抽出来，去摸茶几下的打火机。  
点一支烟，隔着烟雾打量对面的男孩。他应该很害怕吧，自己今天不该说那些话。这孩子本来就缺乏安全感，Ben觉得自己有责任让他快活起来。  
“总之，你安心住着。如果在学校里不开心，我可以给你转校。”他含蓄地告诉Matt，如果再有人用流言伤害他，自己会给他换更好的环境。  
“不用啦，反正那家伙也不是我们学校的。我们老师同学都对我很好啊。”  
Matt摇摇头。  
“因为你是个乖孩子。”Ben温柔地说。  
“我才不是个乖孩子。”Matt忽然笑了，扬了扬右拳，那上头还裹着纱布。“小时候，邻居们的孩子都怕我，我打架可厉害了。”  
“……我知道，你父亲以前提过，他都后悔送你去学跆拳道了。”Ben站起来，掐灭烟头：“但现在，我需要你当个乖孩子。听话，回去好好睡一觉，OK？”  
“好的！”  
Matt也跟着起身告辞。正当Ben目送他推开门离开时，Matt又突然回头：“那个，Affleck先生？”  
“什么？”  
“今天打扰您工作很抱歉。”少年一脸歉然：“可是，学校执意要通知监护人……我知道您很忙，很多时候学校要找监护人来沟通，我都尽量推掉的。今天是没办法。”  
“啊。应该的。”Ben只想让他快些回房。他并不想在这种情况下和Matt独处——他对自己的自制力并不是那么有信心……太晚了。“乖，回去吧，以后学校有事尽管找我。”  
都怪自己在家太少，对Matt关心不够，他自责地想。  
Matt回到自己的房间，长出一口气。  
过了片刻，他才抓抓头，准备去洗个澡睡个好觉。手上的纱布一层层拆开，露出几乎没受什么伤的双手。他翻转手掌打量了下自己的手，站到淋浴头下，将那些碘伏冲掉。  
“唔。还是得涂上去。”  
洗浴完，少年对着镜子看了会儿，又拿出一瓶碘伏，继续给自己的伤口涂上夸张的伪装。看起来够惨了吧？唉唉，手上还得缠一阵纱布呢。  
今天还真得感谢那个愚蠢的表兄。  
躺在床上，Matt拉过被子，藏在被下的小脸露出狡黠的笑容。  
Affleck先生以后应该会出差少一点了吧？希望。

4.  
这是怎么回事！  
以Ben丰富的阅历，仍然在清醒后被眼前的情景吓了一大跳。  
天还没大亮，晨光一如往常般从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，但并不妨碍Ben看清自己床上多了一个人。  
何况自己的手正搭在这个人的腰上，手心清晰地感受到对方薄薄衣物下软暖的触觉。  
和所有富家子弟一样，Ben也有过风流的年轻岁月。那时每天在他床上醒来的美丽女郎们，连他自己都记不得有多少。  
然而是多年前的事了。近年他已经很少在外猎艳，单纯的美貌对他渐渐失去了吸引力，他更愿意将精力放在工作上。甚至有人在背后议论他过分清心寡欲，浑然忘记了他曾经的花花公子时代。  
但今天他仿佛又重回了二三十岁的荒唐，因为他脑子嗡嗡地一片空白，竟暂时想不起来为何Matt会躺在自己的床上！  
“……早安，Affleck先生。”  
在Ben失控地陷入情绪混乱时，身边人似乎察觉到他的动静，揉揉眼睛爬起来。  
Ben忙不迭收回那放在他身上的手，努力调整面上表情。  
少年好像还没彻底清醒，打着呵欠不停揉眼睛，平时乖顺的金发乱蓬蓬地覆在额上，看着又像小了几岁。整洁崭新的白衬衫在睡了一夜之后皱巴巴的，胸前几颗扣子都松开了。随着他爬起来的动作几乎要滑到肩头，露出一小片皮肤，还有纤细的锁骨。  
Ben想替他拉上衣服，目光却怔怔地停留在那片白腻上。他失态了。  
还好Matt总算恢复大半神智，意识到自己在哪里，顿时比他还失态：“抱歉！Affleck先生，我本来想昨晚送您回房就去睡的，不知道为什么就在这儿睡着了……我，我马上走，打扰了，抱歉……”  
少年语无伦次地掀开被子下地，Ben看到他的黑西裤好好地穿着，不知为何松一口气，却忽然听到Matt哇地叫了一声。  
或许是被被子绊到了，Matt狼狈地摔倒在地毯上。Ben迟疑着要不要去扶他，少年已经赶紧手脚并用地起身冲了出去，Ben只来得及看清他的耳根都快变成了一块红布。  
“……”  
看着房门嘭地关好，Ben又跌回床上，胸腔里憋了长长的一口气终于吐出来。  
这时他才有空回忆昨晚发生的事。  
昨晚，Affleck家大宅难得举办了一场宴会。  
名义上是招待他名下事务所的同事与业务伙伴，实际上，Ben只是为了将Matt大大方方带出来。  
既然冷处理也堵不住悠悠众口，还不如坦然地将Matt介绍给他的社交圈子。是的，这位是Damon先生的儿子，对，他父母去世后就在我这儿暂住。唉他那些亲戚长辈们……Ben摇摇头不予置评，于是关于Damon家亲戚苛待遗孤的闲话在不久后渐渐扩散出去，反而将Ben和他的被监护人之间关系暧昧的传言冲淡不少。  
Matt穿着Ben让专人上门为他定制的高级西装，尽管面容稚嫩，仪态谈吐却无懈可击，完全不像一个十几岁的少年人。当然大多数时候，他都只站在Ben身后半步，手里拿着果汁汽水，安静地聆听他的监护人与众人周旋。  
Matt喜欢在这个角度看着Ben。不远也不近。只要微微扬起头，就能看到中年人线条冷峻的侧脸，挂着淡淡的、客套的笑容，从容而自信。  
那是成功与财富在悠长岁月里所酿就的成熟风度，宛如Ben饮下的一杯又一杯的美酒。  
作为主人的Ben喝了很多，但直到宴会结束，Matt才发现他已然半醉。管家和仆人们陆续送客，Matt追着Ben上楼，发现他在楼梯上扶着扶手揉揉额角。  
“您醉了。”  
他怕Ben醉后走路不稳，赶紧上前搀扶。其实以他的体格，想扶着Ben走路挺艰难的，但中年人并未拒绝他的帮助。  
Ben的规矩很严，仆从们没听到按铃不能随便出入他所住的二楼。Matt把他扶回房间的时候，Ben醉得更厉害了，什么话都没说径自往床上倒。  
他对Matt挥了挥手，示意少年可以回自己房间去了。  
对Ben来说，他昨晚的记忆片段到此为止——所以，Matt没回房是什么情况？  
“——完蛋了我怎么会真的睡着啊！”  
Matt把头埋在洗手池里冲冲冲个不停。  
醒醒啊笨蛋！  
昨晚Ben倒下就沉沉睡去。Matt坐在床边，托着下巴好奇地打量着他的监护人。  
从没机会在如此近的距离观察他。  
男人精心打理的发型乱掉了，几缕间杂着银丝的头发落在眉眼上，平时的威圧感顿时被化解许多。奇怪，他并不觉得男人的白发显得苍老，尽管Affleck先生的年纪不比他的父亲小多少……然而在Matt心里的观感是完全不同的。  
夜深了，男人修剪整齐的下巴又冒出一圈青青的胡茬。Matt有段时间常常注意监护人的胡子，也想过，自己长大后胡子也会这么浓密吗？有点难以想象。他知道自己天生体毛比一般男孩子还要少而淡，而Affleck先生的毛发……则是……  
那天撞见Affleck先生只围着浴巾的景象，又突然在眼前冒出来。Matt不知为何红了脸，一边怪自己想这些乱七八糟的，一边又忍不住伸手，戳戳Affleck先生的下巴。  
对方毫无动静，他却在胡思乱想里倒头睡着了。  
太尴尬了！  
早餐时间，Matt完全不敢抬头看向坐在餐桌另一头的监护人。然而听Affleck先生淡定地吩咐管家做这做那，好像什么事都没有的样子，他又觉得有些气馁——让自己困扰不已的事，在男人看来根本微不足道吧？  
“今天你有什么安排吗？”  
Ben翻了两页报纸，突然问。  
“啊……没有。”  
Matt忙打起精神回应。  
事实上是有的，每周日队友们都约好了一起去打篮球。不过，管他们呢！  
“好，那我让人订票，我们今天去看棒球赛吧。”Ben搁下报纸，指了指上面的比赛日程。  
下午就比赛了，现在才买票？Matt想说什么，突然反应过来。  
Affleck先生自然不需要担心买不到票。  
从那时起，Ben偶尔会在工作间隙，带Matt去看球赛，或者找一家安静的餐厅，吃一顿精致的晚饭。  
这样的活动不算多，然而Matt很珍惜。Ben的圈子也渐渐习惯了他身边有这么一个乖巧又懂事的男孩子，他甚至会将Matt带到事务所里，参观他的办公室。  
“我也想读法律。”  
高中二年级的时候，Matt站在Ben那间宽敞得吓人的大办公室落地窗前，对监护人说出他的志愿。  
“好。”  
Ben往后靠进皮椅里，缓缓点头。  
那段日子快活得不可思议，对Matt而言。  
唯一让他感觉不快的，只有——Affleck先生的约会似乎越来越多了。

5.  
“你怎么不回家？”  
天色渐渐暗下来，坐在篮球场边喝水休息的学生们都走得差不多了。Matt刚崴伤的脚还泡在冰桶里，脸上盖着块毛巾瘫在椅子上休息，手里的可乐都快没了凉气也没喝几口。  
听到有人问自己，他才懒懒地扯开毛巾，抬眼斜看着站在身边的年轻人：“脚疼。”  
“去你的，你哪有那么娇气，就崴了下脚。”  
年轻人老实不客气地把他手里的可乐接过来，猛灌几口。“肯定是你家老头子又让你心烦了吧。”  
“喂！”Matt一瞬间从懒洋洋变成小刺猬，猛地坐直压低声音：“Brad Pitt！第一，Affleck先生不是老头子。第二，我告诉你我的烦恼，不是让你取笑我的！混蛋！”  
“哦。”名叫Brad的年轻人无所谓地耸耸肩，把空可乐瓶丢进手边垃圾桶：“快起来，我带你去吃好吃的。”  
“当然。谁让你害我崴脚。”  
Matt压根不跟死党客套，擦擦脚上的水套上鞋袜就抓起背包蹭饭去。  
哼，Affleck先生有约会，他也有！  
当Matt注意到Ben这几个月的“私人约会”逐渐增多的时候，小报上已经出现了律师先生和城中诸多名媛的八卦。  
尽管都只是些在私人会所，或者小规模宴会上的抓拍，加上记者捕风捉影的描写，然而Matt仍是忍不住情绪低落。  
是的，他早知道Affleck先生这样的绅士，肯定会有许多优秀的女性对他倾心。但长久以来，Matt习惯了Affleck先生的单身状态，还以为Affleck先生自己也习惯了这种生活……但从小报那些浮夸渲染的报道看来，Affleck先生的感情生活似乎并不寂寞。  
虽然他从没带过女眷回家。  
昨天Ben在餐桌上随口提起，今晚他要参加一个宴会，让Matt自己在家吃饭。Matt闷闷地应了声，却难以避免联想着，Affleck先生又要和哪位女士去约会呢？他已经好几个周末被小报拍到携女伴去看话剧或者赴宴了。  
有时候Matt也觉得奇怪，Affleck先生又不是男明星，为什么小报记者对他的兴趣那么大？只能说事业有成又有魅力的名人，总会吸引八卦群众的眼光吧。  
他泄愤似的大口咬着Brad递给他的牛肉汉堡。  
Brad比他大几岁，以前也在这所高中读书，现在已经在大学读艺术了。他们是在球场上认识的，组队的时候配合默契，不知不觉就变成了好友。  
和大多数读艺术的男孩子一样，Brad有点嬉皮士脾气，潇洒不羁，很受女孩们追捧。当然，也是因为他外形格外英俊迷人的缘故。  
不过，他更喜欢和Matt这些男生们混在一起，打球，扯淡，还偷偷给小弟们带淡啤酒，成为男孩团体里非常受欢迎的大哥哥。  
因为家庭关系，比同龄人早熟的Matt，与Brad哥哥特别谈得来。某次两人偷喝啤酒喝多了，Matt还不小心对Brad透露过他的心事。  
虽说语焉不详，只是含含糊糊地说“我好想一直跟Affleck先生这样继续住在一起，万一他有了夫人，我可能又没有家了”，却被犀利的大哥哥一语戳破：“拜托，你根本就是喜欢他吧。”  
“我没有！”Matt涨红了脸强烈否认，舌头都打结了。他他他他……他才不是……  
“你就是喜欢他。”恋爱经验丰富的帅哥按着他的脑袋乱揉一气：“小鬼！别否认！你喜欢你家的老头子！”  
过后Matt压根不敢承认自己说过这些。Brad却偶尔会私下打趣他：“小鬼，你打算继续暗恋他多久啊？”  
面对死党的戏谑，Matt只能选择捂着耳朵当鸵鸟。  
我只是很仰慕Affleck先生而已，真的，他努力说服自己。  
回家的时候，Matt从管家口中得知，一家之主果然迟迟未归。是的了，也许今晚都不会回来吧。愉快的周末，有美相伴，说不定明天又会在小报上看到Affleck先生的新绯闻呢。  
为什么……最近Affleck先生开始热衷和美人们约会……  
Matt想不通，又在心里反驳自己，你有什么资格管你的监护人和谁约会？即使他要结婚，你也没有资格管他。  
一想到Affleck先生万一要结婚——Matt的情绪嗖地落到谷底。对啊，以前为什么会下意识认为，Affleck先生不会恋爱也不会结婚？  
电话骤然响起。  
“喂？”这个点，谁会找他？  
“小鬼，别闷在家里了！出来玩吧！”居然是Brad。听声音他似乎还在开车。  
“不会吧，这都多晚了？”  
“你还是不是正常高中生？周末不嗨个够？”  
爱玩的学长丢下一句“我来接你”就把电话挂了，Matt看着发出嘟嘟声的电话十分无语。这家伙，还记得今天打球的时候把我脚给踩坏了吗？让我瘸着腿出门陪你玩？  
Ben从地库停好车，刚走到二楼，隐约听到屋外传来汽车的轰鸣。  
这是他大宅的私人小路，这个点除了自家人，谁还会开车进来？  
他推开房间连接露台的落地窗，借着路灯，看到有辆红色的跑车刷地停在楼下。  
一个穿着T恤牛仔裤的年轻人从驾驶座上跳下来，冲着楼上喊：“Matty！出来玩！快下来！”  
这是什么人？  
中年人皱起眉，隐身在露台阴影里，打量着对方。  
很年轻，也很英俊。即使在昏黄灯光下，也能看出那是个外形极为出色的男生，那是……Matt的朋友？  
“好啦！等一下！”  
Ben听到他楼上，Matt的房间里，传出少年应和的声音。  
片刻后，他看到Matt匆匆从大门出来，坐上了红色跑车的副驾座。那年轻人嘻嘻哈哈地主动替Matt拉上安全带，还很亲昵地揉着Matt的头发，一踩油门，跑车飞驰而去。  
喧嚣过后，大宅附近又陷入一片幽静。  
Ben在黑暗中点起一支烟。  
和充满活力的同伴一起疯闹……这才是少年该有的样子吧？比起自己这种暮气沉沉的中年人，Matt显然更适合跟同龄人玩耍……  
这样他就不必老是为了迎合自己，表现出与年龄不符的早熟与沉稳。对Matt来说，应付自己是不是太累了？  
少有的烦躁骤然浮上心头，又被男人狠抽几口烟，压下去。

6.

将近清晨，Matt才打着呵欠爬下Brad的跑车，眼皮都快睁不开了。  
在大学生们的周末狂欢派对嗨了一夜，Matt现在只想回到他温暖的床铺上好好睡觉。完全没注意到二楼露台上，有人默默抽了一夜的烟在等他回来。  
他也不曾察觉，Ben迅速找人调查了Brad，以及他身边的许多朋友。  
都是很普通的学生，顶多是有些爱玩闹。Ben在放心之余，心底的燥郁之气却迟迟挥散不去。  
这使得大宅接连多日都笼罩在主人的情绪阴云中。Matt总觉得哪里不对劲，可当他想开口，看到长桌对面那张黑沉沉的威严面孔，又不敢造次。  
是工作上有难题？还是和哪位女士交往不顺利？  
Matt很希望是后者。但想到Ben要是真的在为某个情人闷闷不乐，那对方在他心里应该也很重要吧？于是Matt也没法幸灾乐祸了，默默低头吃饭不吭声。  
沉默叠加着沉默，大宅里的气氛便愈发诡异起来。  
“干嘛老心不在焉的。”  
Brad远远地把球丢过来，Matt下意识接住，又随手投出去。  
碰在篮筐上，弹开老远，也懒得去捡。  
“失恋了？”  
学长搓搓下巴，非常八卦地揣测：“不会是你被你家老头子拒绝了吧。”  
Matt连抗议“他不是老头子”都懒了，有气无力地说：“没有的事。”  
“唔。那就是连告诉他的机会都没有，就直接失恋了。”  
Brad简直一针见血。Matt除了干瞪着他，竟想不出该如何反驳——是的，他连跟Affleck先生交流的机会都没有！监护人简直像在刻意避免和他说话似的……也许自己太自作多情了。Affleck先生可能只是不想分出精神应付家里这个小孩子罢了。  
越想越沮丧。  
“别闷着了！”Brad根本不觉得失个恋算什么大事，谁没失恋过？喝两杯睡个觉，转头就忘了。“今晚带你去个好地方玩。”  
“不要。累死了。”  
“喂！你必须出来！”  
Brad敲敲他的脑袋：“上个月谁跟我说今天是他生日！专门给你准备了生日节目，保证好玩。”  
啊……对哦。Matt这才反应过来，今天是自己十七岁生日。最近浑浑噩噩，连这个都忘记了。  
一转眼，他已经在Affleck家住了两年多了。  
以前自己生日的时候，Affleck先生都会提前问他：“Matt，你喜欢什么礼物？”  
他总会乖巧地说不用了，但监护人仍是会送上一些不算太昂贵、却仍看得出用心的礼物。  
一对金笔，或是一枚手表。  
这些礼物Matt都珍而重之地收藏好。可是今年，Affleck先生似乎忘了他的生日，Matt于是也没想起——  
“好，我去。”  
他咬咬下唇，努力将关于Affleck先生的一切念头都排出脑海。  
Ben这些天除了烦恼Matt的事情，也在为几桩麻烦的官司奔波着。做到他这个位置，许多事都不需要亲力亲为，然而最近的这些案子恰好都是大客户，他不得不多应付一些。  
忙到晚上九点，他才猛然想起，今天本来想早些回家。  
他拉开办公桌右边的抽屉，拿出一个包装精美的盒子。他忙，然而还是记得让秘书替自己去挑了条领带，想着给Matt当生日礼物。  
那孩子总不爱穿正装，总是一身T恤运动裤。少年人不会喜欢西装领带之类的衣物吧，他们不愿意被束缚……  
束缚这个词让Ben忍不住皱了皱眉。  
Matt会觉得跟自己相处被束缚了吗？也许吧。  
再看了眼时间，他草草收拾满桌的文件，正准备下班，手机突然响起。  
“——什么？”  
Matt忐忑不安地扯了扯运动外套的拉链，将自己裹得更紧些。  
警察局里的暖气也太差劲了，好冷。  
Affleck先生会生气吗……那简直是一定的……  
和他一起参加聚会的其他人都成年了，被警察教训一大通后，陆陆续续抱头跑路。Brad抱歉地拍拍Matt的肩膀，说了句“明天见”也赶紧开溜。Matt耷拉着头，孤零零地蜷缩在长椅上，等待着他的监护人。  
Ben很顺利地签了字，将自己的被监护人从警局里领走。这对律师先生来说再简单不过，他曾无数次出入警局，保释他的当事人。但没想到会有来领Matt的一天！  
“抱歉，Affleck先生……”  
Matt在车上讷讷地向监护人说对不起。他没想到今晚的派对会闹得那么疯。  
Brad将他带到朋友的狂欢派对上，无论男女，每个人都喝嗨了，他们甚至请了脱衣舞男来助兴。玩到一半，Matt又被Brad拉着去玩换装游戏，所有人都要抽签换装跳舞，音乐放得轰天响。  
于是这群疯狂的年轻人不可避免地，被邻居们举报了。好死不死警察一突击，在派对上搜出了违禁药物，一群人顿时全都被拉回警局去。  
“Matt。”Ben沉吟良久，才沉声问：“你没用药吧？”  
“没有！”  
Matt迅速否认。他猛烈摇头：“不，Affleck先生，我没有碰那些……”  
“嗯。”  
男人轻轻点头，面上看不出阴晴情绪，只是别开了脸。Matt还想说什么，看着Ben冷淡的侧脸，一时无言。  
进了大宅，Matt跟在Ben身后上楼，本想说句晚安就回房。可他刚开口，却被Ben截断了：“跟我进来。”  
这是他第三次踏进Ben的房间。  
上次不小心在Ben床上睡着的情景，又骤然闪现在眼前。Matt低下头双手交握，不知Ben叫自己进来，是不是想训斥一番……也是应该的吧，他抽抽鼻子，想哭又不敢哭。  
没有比今晚更糟糕的生日了。  
忽然眼前一花，下巴上传来微微的疼痛，被男人捏住了强行抬高。  
“你的嘴唇是怎么回事。”  
Ben语气有些冷。  
Matt很心虚。都怪Brad！说自己都换装了，应该连化妆都配套，不知从哪儿找了口红狠狠涂了自己一嘴。刚才他都拼命抹掉了啊，难道还能看出来……  
Ben俯视着近在眼前的，仍带着稚气的面孔。  
因为在警局里被冻了太久，略显苍白的脸颊，衬得嘴唇上残留的胭脂更加显眼。本来Matt的唇色就比一般男孩更粉嫩，他自己浑然不觉，Ben却总忍不住将视线停留在上面。  
涂过口红的嘴唇，即使擦拭了大半，依然有种说不出的娇艳。  
十七岁。介于少年与少女之间的，雌雄莫辨的美丽……  
他放开男孩，后退两步，在沙发上坐下。  
冷冷地说：“把外套脱掉。”  
“不用了，我……”Matt顿时慌张起来。  
“脱掉。”  
简单直接的命令句。带着不可抗拒的威压，扑面而来。  
他知道Matt是个随性的孩子，也清楚Matt所有的衣着习惯。此时少年将外套拉链拉到尽头，连脖子都裹得紧紧的……  
Matt真要哭出来了。  
他知道Affleck先生一定察觉到自己的异样。好吧，今晚就不该出去乱玩……反正都要被骂的，骂就骂吧！  
拉链拉开。男孩慢吞吞地，把厚厚的运动外套脱下，挽在手上，脸红得快滴血了。  
“……裤子。鞋子。也脱掉。”  
Ben双眼紧紧眯起又舒展开，将心底的惊讶掩饰得很好。  
不，他没有想到。  
他没有想到，Matt在运动外套下，竟然穿着一身……可以称得上是暴露的，兔女郎制服。  
Qingqu俱乐部的那种。  
Matt的手搭在裤腰上，不情不愿地往下拉——

7.  
对不起我原来真的想写一篇纯情清水的  
计划赶不上变化  
预警：NC17，女装，强制，不喜勿入，感谢合作

室内暖气充足，Matt却紧抱着双臂，掌心揉搓着胳膊上渐渐浮起的一层小疙瘩。  
当然不是因为气温，而是因为Ben直视着他的眼神，是Matt从未见过的森冷阴沉，还有许多他读不懂的情绪。  
不知怎的，让Matt从背脊升起阵阵寒意与恐惧。  
他低下头，准备迎接监护人愤怒的责骂。  
Ben的声音似乎比平时还要更低哑。  
“谁让你穿这个的？”  
“……是，是我朋友……他们派对上玩这个……”Matt声音小得自己都快听不见，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“那个叫Brad的小子？”  
“对……”  
对面良久没有回应，Matt把头埋在胸前不敢出声。于是他也看不到Ben交握在身前的双手慢慢收紧，手背上青筋一跳一跳，像在忍耐压抑着什么。  
终究是压不住。  
Ben忽然想起那个雨夜，Matt在电话亭里看到他赶来，连忙跑出来扑进他怀里，蓝得透明的双眼写满了无助地仰望着他。  
他低头看着那张浸透雨水的雪白面孔，暗暗对自己发誓。  
我要保护这个孩子。  
所以尽管日后他发现自己对Matt的喜爱不再单纯，也一再忍耐着。或是用出差来逃避与Matt的相处，或是约会众多女伴，企图让自己从对少年不该有的迷恋里挣脱。  
他不想违背自己的诺言，虽然那句话，他从未对任何人说起过。  
可是，从来都能掌控一切——财富也好，事业也罢——的男子，发现日渐长大的Matt也许不再需要自己的陪伴与保护了。  
他深吸一口气，站到Matt面前。  
少年的头更低了，为自己身上这羞耻的打扮尴尬不已。黑缎紧身衣勒得他难受，光腿穿黑丝袜的异样触感也刺刺麻麻的让他恨不得立刻脱下来……而Affleck先生的视线仿佛正在他全身游移，简直有若实质一般，从上到下地打量着自己……他，他怎么还不骂我……  
就在Matt惶恐不安的时候，忽然被一股大力拽动，不由自主踉跄着被拖到床边。他还没反应过来，已经被Ben打横抱起抛到床上，又被床垫反弹起来。  
下一刻，男人已经直接迈步上床，一手将他压下去。  
“Affleck先生？”  
Matt瞪圆了眼睛，不解地看向他的监护人，还未意识到危险来临。  
“你喜欢这样？”  
男人的拇指按在他微启的唇珠上，轻轻摩挲。嘶哑的声音隐约昭示着，他正在酝酿一场暴风雨。  
背着光，Matt看不清男人的表情，怔愣着不知怎么回答。“不……”  
“你喜欢穿成这样给他看？给他们看？”  
“……不，不是……”Matt害怕了，“他”是谁？Brad？他想挣扎起来，却又被男人轻松钳制着。只用了一只手。  
另一只手从裤袋里，拿出一个小小的礼品盒。  
“这本来是要送你的生日礼物。”Ben自顾自撕开包装，拿出那条领带。花色很活泼，他特意让人挑了适合年轻人的款式。但Matt是没法佩戴上这条精心挑选的领带了，或者说，Ben决定让Matt用另一种方式戴上它。  
丝滑的领带被男人一圈圈环上少年的双腕，蛇一般紧紧缠绕。Matt颤抖着，不知Affleck先生想做什么。他僵住了，甚至暂时忘记了挣扎。  
与男人相比过于纤细的手腕，被牢牢束缚在黄铜床柱上。  
“你真的很不乖，Matty。”  
Matt抖得更厉害了，完全发不出声音。Ben几乎没有这样叫过他，更没有用这样轻柔到……令人战栗的语气和他说话。  
大手贴在他脸颊上来回抚摸着，沿着脖子往下，隔着黑缎抚过他不住起伏的胸口。Matt只觉得阵阵晕眩，像是终于明白将会遭遇什么，又不敢相信正在发生的一切。  
裹在腿上的丝袜被从裆部撕开，男人抓住制服后面毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，粗重的呼吸突然变了调。  
Ben猛地掐住男孩的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。  
“这个，”他粗暴地低吼：“你让他们给你穿这个？”  
兔子尾巴连接着一截肛塞，隐藏在制服内档里。Matt呜呜地哭了出来：“我没穿……没穿那个……那个，那个东西……”  
眼泪一流下来就止不住，越哭越觉得委屈。那个东西顶着屁股一晚上好不舒服，他才，才不会用它呢……本来想着回到家就赶紧脱掉的……  
然而他很快就来不及委屈了。  
“坏孩子。”男人没因为他哭起来而放开他，俯身压上他的嘴唇，尝到了他嘴角咸咸的泪水。他不知餍足地往里探索，汲取着男孩口中的津液，像是要将这些年来隐忍的渴望全都在此刻索取殆尽。  
不够，还是不够。Matt的嘴唇已经被吻肿了，男人仍卷着他的舌尖狠狠吮吸，吻得他从舌尖酥麻到全身。被束缚的身体愈发绵软，任由压在身上的高大男人放肆揉搓着，连双腿被迫张开到可耻的角度也没察觉。  
“疼！”  
不知何时已经暴露在空气里的娇嫩肉环，被硬物戳弄着。Matt才想到那是Ben在用肛塞触碰他从未被碰过的地方，他煞白了脸，颤声求饶：“Affleck先生，求你……”  
“疼吗？”男人不为所动，依然含住他的嘴唇吮吻着，伸手从床边矮桌上拿过一瓶威士忌。  
“你知道吗，Matty。”他拔开瓶塞，酒香淡淡挥发到空气中。“有多少个晚上，我需要喝一杯，两杯，许多杯……才能将你忘掉，睡个好觉。”  
“我不想伤害你……宝贝。”  
“可你，却把自己丢到那么危险的环境里……”  
想到今晚如果不是警察突击，穿成这样疯玩的Matt也许会遭遇什么，Ben的怒火将仅存的理智也烧个精光。  
Affleck先生，为了我，喝酒？Matt愣愣地听着，忽然下身一冰。  
“呜。”  
他应激地绷起身子，扭动屁股想躲开那浇下来的酒液。酒水将狼藉的衣料与丝袜碎片沾湿了，沿着股缝浸润了下身。Ben丢开酒瓶，压着他的腿根，狠心将肛塞就着酒水推了进去。  
“不要……”  
Matt啜泣着发颤，被生涩的异物入侵感刺激得头皮发麻，想躲却根本躲不开。  
“宝贝，别怕。”Ben又吻了下来：“这只是个开始。”

8.  
如果他的双手是自由的，Matt不知道自己会选择捂住耳朵，阻隔肛塞抽插在他肉环里越来越顺畅而发出的咕吱咕吱的淫靡水声；或是会选择堵住嘴巴，咽下本该是痛苦却逐渐变调的呻吟；又或者用力将男人压在自己胸口的脑袋推开，阻止他继续啃咬自己尖嫩的乳头，酥麻刺痛的感觉让他忍不住想哭又想叫……  
然而他的双手仍被领带禁锢在床头，他什么都做不了。  
“你真爱哭。”  
Ben啵地吐出被他吸肿的乳尖，吻着男孩脸上的泪痕，身下却仍冷酷地将自己的肉茎一寸寸推进。Matt觉得自己快要被撑裂了，然而不管他怎么啜泣求饶，男人都不打算停下来。  
被正面压着做了一次，Matt甚至都不知道自己什么时候被插射的，更不知道身上仅存的衣料什么时候已经全被撕碎了。男人还不知满足地将他翻过身，让他软得打颤的两腿跪在床上，又从后面挤了进去。  
“呜呜……”  
Matt头脑一片空白，刚被侵犯就过度使用的甬道火辣辣的又疼又麻，每次被硕大阴茎擦过肉壁的陌生快感又舒爽得让他害怕。什么时候才能停下……在一次又一次撞击间，他模模糊糊地想着，只觉得正骑在自己身上驰骋的男人，与他所憧憬仰慕的Affleck先生，简直不像同一个人。  
他曾以为Affleck先生永远那么冷静，镇定，优雅，稳重，永远不会放任情绪外露。可是，可是现在，这个热烈又狂野，霸道得让人根本无法反抗的男人，才是Affleck先生……真正的样子吗……  
“啊。”  
少年再也跪不住了，腿一软倒在浸透了各种体液的床褥上。射过一次的阴茎被压在小腹和床单间磨蹭着，又给他带来异样的快慰。这种快慰让他羞耻得全身发红，忽然男人从身后捞起他的腰，索性将他抱进怀里，让他被操得软绵绵的屁股贴在自己的胯上。更深入的冲击让少年不禁又发出几声呜咽。他徒劳扭动着想躲开这恐怖的深入，然而这种程度的反抗，不过是给男人增添了额外的刺激。  
男人干脆咬住他圆润的肩头，加快了顶弄颠动，两手掐住男孩肉感的臀瓣揉捏着，像揉捏着两瓣成熟的蜜桃几乎要将里面的汁液全捣个干干净净。  
“你这小混蛋。”  
男人灼热的气息喷在他耳边，简直和他烙在少年体内的阴茎一样热烫——“现在知道错了吗，Matty？”  
呜呜呜呜怎么会有这么坏的人！他以前为什么会觉得Affleck先生是个绝世大好人啊！  
都把自己欺负成这样了，还说是自己的错？Matt吚吚呜呜地哭着，眼泪都渗进了床单里，分不清是痛的还是爽的，或者两者都有。  
“……我，我错了……”如果认错可以让这场风暴停下来，他绝对愿意重复一百遍！  
红薄的耳廓被含进嘴里小口小口啃咬着，男人的叹息几乎要透进他的心里：“你是错了。你错在根本不知道自己多诱人……”  
这个可恶的小混蛋。  
Matt根本不知道自己仰起脸凝视他的时候，那种全心的信赖，崇拜，仰慕，就像是最甜美迷人的糖果。他需要多少自制力，才能克制着不伸手剥开那层薄薄的玻璃糖纸，品尝惊人的美味。  
日复一日，他曾自傲的自制力被这蜜糖腐蚀得像一根细细的丝线，只等着一个崩断的契机。  
只是，他原以为自己还可以忍耐久一点，再久一点……  
不。  
他不要再忍了。  
“来。喝点水。”  
昏昏沉沉间，Matt感觉Ben似乎又变回了那个温柔妥帖的男人，正抱着他喂他喝温开水。哭喊了大半夜的嗓子干涸得要命，他贪婪地将灌进嘴里的温水喝下去，顾不上一小半从嘴角溢出，渗湿了男人刚给他换上的干净睡衣。  
“睡吧。”  
床褥换过了，身上也被洗得很干净，Ben甚至还给他吹干了头发。Matt眼睛都不想睁开。理智上他很想逃开这个让他又爱又怕的男人，但他真的很累了，很累了……好困……  
Ben半倚在床头，看少年蜷缩着裹紧被子，乱蓬蓬的金发盖住了大半张脸，像只受惊的小动物似的沉沉睡去。他摇摇头，掠开细碎的额发，在少年额上落下轻柔的亲吻。  
窗外已经透出几丝晨光。  
中年人毫无睡意给自己点了支烟，站在露台上，看天色渐渐亮起来。

9.  
冰块在玻璃杯里随着鲜榨橙汁的晃动发出脆响，Matt叼着吸管刺溜刺溜喝着，随手接起电话。  
“喂，小鬼，你还好吧？”  
Brad的声音听起来并不像多担心，还有心情调侃：“是不是被你家老头子骂惨了关禁闭啊？听他们说你请了一星期假，都没来打球。”  
事实和你想的有点出入，但Matt当然不会说出实情。“啊……现在没事了。下周我会回去的。”  
“哦那就好，下周我们有一场比赛……”  
“好了我先挂了！”  
Matt耳尖地听到汽车开进私家路的动静，一定是Ben回来了。他赶紧挂了电话，还顺手删掉通话记录，把半杯喝剩的果汁搁在床头上，迅速钻进被子。  
只露出半边脑袋，蓝眼睛滴溜溜地转动，竖起耳朵听着门外走廊的动静。  
不多时，门把吱呀响动。Matt第一时间闭上眼。  
“Matt？”男人还穿着外出的西装大衣，显然刚回家就先过来看他。“管家说你今天中午只吃了一片三明治？”  
少年揉着眼睛，从被子下探出头，看向他的“监护人”。  
“我不饿。”他轻声说。“喝点果汁就好。”  
男人的大手搭上他的额头，探了下温度：“退烧了。医生说你要多吃点有营养的东西。”  
Matt乖巧地点点头，又扁扁嘴：“好吧。”  
很委屈的样子。  
Ben的手从额头移到头顶，顺着发丝一下一下抚动着，低声叹气：“乖。待会我来陪你吃晚餐。你想吃什么？我让厨房准备。”  
“和平时一样就好。”  
语气淡淡的，有气无力，带着病后绵软无力的低哑。Ben低头吻了吻他的发旋，让他等自己一起吃饭。  
等房门关上，Matt又把自己裹进被子，滚来滚去，努力把翘起的嘴角藏起来。  
哼。  
才不要那么快原谅他。  
那晚之后，Matt突然发起高烧。  
Ben从盛怒中冷静下来，才发现自己实在是有点过头。男孩身上到处都是青紫发红的印记，高烧一直不退，烧得一天里都没多少清醒的时候。家庭医生来给Matt打了退烧针，挂上药水，叮嘱仆人们一定要注意给他更换冰袋。  
然而守护Matt和换冰袋，甚至包括擦身护理的工作，都被Ben揽下来。  
在Affleck家，没人敢质疑Ben的命令，也不会有人议论他和Matt的事情。  
Matt两天后才慢慢退烧。  
在Ben的监督下，这顿晚餐Matt倒是很乖地一口一口吃完了。Ben很有耐心地陪他吃完，随手拿起餐巾给他擦掉嘴边的酱汁。  
“来，先洗澡。”  
在律所里日理万机的Affleck律师，这时却娴熟地挽起袖子，把Matt抱到浴室。Matt勾着男人的脖子怕自己掉下去，被金发遮去半张脸仍看得出面上淡淡的红晕：“我，我今天可以自己洗了。”  
“听话。”  
依然是不容抗拒的口吻。  
少年欲言又止，偷偷打量Ben的脸色，只好把拒绝的话吞下去。  
睡衣和内裤都被脱掉了，男人把他轻轻放进浴缸，热水温柔地从背脊浸漫全身。尽管早就裸裎相对，过去几天也都是Ben替他洗澡，Matt仍羞涩地蜷缩起身体，把大半脸埋进膝盖里。  
打成细密泡沫的沐浴乳从后颈往下抹，抹过两片隐在薄嫩皮肤下展翼的肩胛骨，沿着后腰渐渐抹到臀上。少年的皮肤一片柔滑，过于白皙的背上，淡红的於痕仍若隐若现，仿佛无声控诉着Ben某天晚上的“暴行”。  
本该在看到於痕后愧疚的施暴者，眼神却愈发幽深，努力压抑着自己下腹的燥热。依依不舍地在臀上抹了几把，大手滑到胸前，把沐浴乳涂上胸口转了几转。掌心擦过软韧的乳尖，Matt下意识发出低哼，又抿着嘴不敢出声。  
Ben在他身后无声地深吸几口气，收回手，专心为他冲洗，把精力放在清洗头发上。  
大浴巾裹着沐浴后全身染成粉红的男孩放回床上。Ben拿过干净毛巾擦着手，却不知自己现在脸色看起来，也和刚洗了澡的Matt差不多红——Matt眼角余光偷看到了，却只装作没看见。  
“上药了。”  
男人调整好表情，语调仿佛像往常和Matt交谈一般平静，Matt的脸却又腾腾地热烫起来。  
他磨叽了一会儿，在男人催促的眼神下，才缓缓靠在床头的大抱枕上。  
慢慢张开腿。  
不敢看Ben正在做的事情，他把头悄悄罩在大浴巾下，像只躲进毯子里的可怜小猫咪。然而眼睛不去看，身体的触觉却更清晰。  
手指裹着消炎药膏，在已经逐渐消肿的肉环上摩挲着，那种小心翼翼的触碰，和男人威严沉着的外表形成极大的反差。表情那么严肃，哼，可动作又那么轻……现在知道要小心了？那时候却怎么用力怎么来……  
“呜……”  
长指破入的感觉仍让他有一瞬间的异样，身子不自觉地绷紧。男人轻抚着他的小腿，让他放松，手指一节一节地埋进去，细心涂抹着每一寸肉壁。  
急促的呼吸扑打在腿间，Matt咬住了浴巾，口水浸润一圈。每次Ben给他上药，他都有种被男人指奸的羞耻感，可是……这不是自己在配合着他吗……  
好容易才忍住小屁股向前挺胯的冲动，好凉，好痒，好像被更粗暴地抽插。某些敏感的地方被指尖掠过，勾引得他内壁蠕动着想吮吸住那根手指，可正在正经上药的人却又把手指抽了出去。  
再裹上药膏，第二次插入，涂抹。  
撩拨得少年的小心思飘飘荡荡，更是委屈。  
“好了。”  
Ben的声音粗哑而低沉，很快离开了床边。洗手出来，发现半湿的浴巾已经被丢到地上，少年又钻进了被窝里。  
“还没穿上睡衣。快穿，别着凉。”Ben把床头的衣服塞进被窝里，摸到一手滑腻。  
“疼。没力气穿。”  
Matt哼哼着。Ben迟疑了一下，想帮他穿上，半掀开被子，却被粉白透红的一片雪光晃了晃眼。  
这天晚上，Matt没有穿睡衣睡觉，因为一晚上都被某个肉垫一样的厚实胸膛抱在怀里，自然不会着凉。  
虽然某个肉垫整晚都睡不好。  
憋的。

10.  
这间排名全美前100名的大型律师事务所，仅在总部所在地区就拥有280多名律师和实习生，在北美各分部所隶属的工作人员超过两千名。而律所的大老板Affleck律师，自然也是业内赫赫有名的人物。  
正因为在律所里工作的人很多，同事间互相不熟悉也是大公司常态。然而在律所总部，上至合伙人下至前台，每个人都认识Matt。  
哦，偶尔也有心太大的分部同事到总部来出差，才会对某个直接出入老板专属电梯的年轻人稍稍侧目。  
“刚才那位是？”刚走进电梯，从西部过来交接一桩案子的女律师Susan就迫不及待拉着同伴悄声打听：“长得真不错，我喜欢他那种气质。你认识他吗？”  
现代女性往往对异性更直接大胆，有好感并不吝于主动追求。尤其干他们这一行工作节奏太快，遇到合眼缘的不赶紧把握可就没下次了。  
“哪个？”她在总部工作的好友Brenda挑挑眉。  
“就是刚才在等BOSS电梯的那个金发小哥，穿蓝色西装还戴了副金边眼镜的……”  
“Matt？”  
Brenda愕然：“你是说Matt？哦算了宝贝。”  
“怎么，他有女友了？”Susan很遗憾。难得在同行里见到那么秀气温润的年轻人。  
“不是啦，我们也不知道他有没有女友，但他是大BOSS的人。不和我们来往的。”  
从Brenda口中得知，名叫Matt的年轻人，是Affleck先生过世好友的遗孤，也曾是他的被监护人。所以从他入读大学法律系开始，就经常在律所里出入实习。现在已经博士毕业，正式在Affleck先生身边工作，应该正在考执照。  
哇哦，照好友的描述，这位年轻人以后妥妥会是Affleck先生的接班人，毕竟他们的大老板可一直没结婚，也没听说过有一儿半女。Susan听八卦听得津津有味，已经把追求Matt的念头抛之脑后。  
Matt并不知道自己无意间成为了两位女同事的八卦话题人物。他迈步出了电梯，先和Ben的秘书打了个招呼。  
女秘书甜笑着做了“请”的手势，她知道Matt是唯一不需要通报就可以自由出入大老板办公室的人。  
“谢谢，Flora，不用送咖啡进来了。”Matt微笑着对她点点头。女秘书接收到“不要进来打扰我们谈事情”的信息，含笑比了个OK。  
Matt走进Ben的办公室时，中年人正坐在大皮椅里，面对落地窗打电话。  
听到动静，他回头看了眼，嘴角微不可查地向上弯起。  
年轻人把手里的文件夹放在他桌上，自顾自去一旁冲了杯咖啡。Ben的电话仍在继续，Matt等得无聊，索性坐在桌沿边喝咖啡边看着他。  
时间对这男人真是太过优待。  
Matt有些想不起，自己是在几岁的时候第一次见到Ben。可已经过了这许多年，除了鬓边新增的白发，和眼梢嘴角稍稍变深的刻痕，男人的样子并没有太大变化。  
岁月在他外表上留下的只有更醇厚优雅的风姿，经过得体衣装的修饰，愈发迷人。  
“笑什么？”Ben挂了电话，把手搭上Matt搁在桌边的小腿，沿着膝头往上轻轻抚摸。“像只小狐狸。”  
“Affleck先生。”  
Matt很正经地板起脸：“我要控告您职场性骚扰。”  
“真的？”  
男人脸上的笑意愈浓。如果让那些背地里吐槽他面瘫的同行和下属们看到，准能吓掉一地眼镜。  
“我只是来给您送资料的。”Matt搁下咖啡杯，耸耸肩：“如果您再不把手拿开……”  
“你会给我发律师函吗？”  
大手反而更肆无忌惮地向上，从腿根滑到背后，狠狠捏了几下年轻人弹手的屁股。Matt还想说什么，突然被男人大力一拉，整个人跌进他怀里。  
淡淡的古龙水气息扑上来，Matt有一瞬间的恍惚。仿佛很多年以前，他在雨夜里，接过Ben的大衣时闻到的味道。  
这味道贯穿了他整个青春期。再之后，是每晚在男人那张King size的大床上，被这熟悉的香气包围。混杂着男人完全不似中年人的、蓬勃的雄性荷尔蒙气息，与蒸腾的汗水一起，夜夜将他笼罩。  
也陪伴着他从一枚青涩的嫩果，到变成如今这汁液饱满的模样——当然，只有Affleck先生能看到。在别人面前，他永远是那个谦逊、温和、甚至有些羞涩的青年，被女同事调侃两句都会脸红。  
“我一碰你就湿了。”手掌贴着后腰伸进去，轻轻捣弄着那圈软肉，指尖一戳进去就被湿热的肉壁吸缩着。Ben挑起一边眉毛，精心修剪的胡茬磨蹭着Matt敏感的耳后皮肤：“还是说，你早就准备好了？宝贝，我真惊喜，这就是给我出差一个月的犒赏吗？”  
“哼……”Matt从耳根泛起几片红晕，尽管是自己主动做足了准备，想到在大白天的办公室里做这样的事，还是隐隐觉得羞耻。可恶，都是自己把他之前说的话太上心了……  
他微微喘息：“今天是您的生日……”  
“所以，这是生日礼物？我喜欢。”  
手指猛地深入，Matt将几乎冲破喉咙的尖叫压下去，抓在桌沿上的十指都轻颤起来。“我，我只是来提醒您，您又老了一岁啦。Affleck先生。”  
他在“老”上咬了重音。  
“啊，宝贝。”Ben不怒反笑。“看来你已经迫不及待要被我惩罚了。”  
“喂……啊！”  
Matt被男人用力压到桌上，上半身紧贴着桌面，两脚踮起来差点够不到地面。他还没来得及反抗，两层裤子就被迅速扯到腿弯，那根熟悉热烫的大家伙猛地冲了进来。  
呜！  
好痛！  
一个多月没有做——除了在电话视频里自慰给对方看之外——Matt习惯了被男人疼爱的地方，这些天都在等待着被重新进入了。可是无论他怎么努力探索，比Ben短得多的手指也没法找到那些让他愉快的地方。但平时Ben却能轻易用手指就让他高潮好几次。  
凌晨Ben才从欧洲回来，休息了一会儿又赶来公司处理工作。Matt想到今天恰好是他生日，又想起以前问他想收到什么生日礼物，Ben半开玩笑地说“想在办公室里吃掉你”，还被他丢了老大的白眼。要不，今年就满足他这个愿望吧……  
“……慢一点……啊……”  
尽管两手捂着嘴巴，怕泄出太过放浪的呻吟，可男人毫不顾忌的冲撞仍是让Matt忍不住低啜着求饶。他不该挑衅这个老家伙的！大意了！  
“啪！”Ben才不会那么容易放过他的小混蛋，保持着快速抽插的节奏，大手一边拍在那被他撞到发红的臀上，欣赏抖动的一波肉浪：“宝贝，你吸得我真舒服……把屁股抬高！”  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
Matt想喊疼，却只能发出断断续续的细碎喘息。刚被插进来没多久就高潮了一次，他痉挛着瘫在桌上，别说抬起屁股，站都快站不稳了。男人却连从高潮回落休息的时间都不给他，更快更猛地冲撞着，让他在高潮里又攀上另一个高潮。  
“糟糕，文件……”  
他被男人从背后抱起来坐进皮椅里，才看到自己带来的文件都沾上了他射出的白浊。Ben像是没听到一样，彻底扯掉他的裤子，把他两条腿搭在椅子把手上张得大开，握着他的腰让他起起落落。  
这姿势让他将男人巨大的阴茎吞吃得好深，每一次深入都让他情不自禁地呻吟出声。空旷的办公室里回响着交合发出的湿糜水声，和他淫浪的低喊，不知过了多久才渐渐平静下来。  
“谢谢你的礼物。”  
Ben把人抱进办公室附带的休息间里，放在床上，打开他完全合不拢的两腿又艹了进去。  
年轻人低哼了两声，双手无力地攀着男人的肩膀，又抚上他鬓角零落的白发。  
仰起头，送上自己的唇。  
“生日快乐，Affleck先生。”  
“我爱你。”  
（完）


End file.
